Tales of a Fallen Angel
by AlyaFenume
Summary: Can a Fallen Angel live a normal life? When she meets up with someone shes determined that no matter how odd she seems, she going to act normal.
1. Abandoned

Disclaimer: If I owned yugioh.. you would have to run screaming away ok?

"Mommy?" I asked clinging onto the armrest on the car seat. She looked back at me and smiled. Turning back around she started the car and slowly pulled away from our house.

"Don't be afraid honey were just going for a drive, we will be home in a few minuets" She reasured me. I just kind of smiled and looked out the window the best i could. I saw other cars and houses zoom past and with a small eep ducked back into the car interior, shaking all over. "I know you don't like cars, but just because someone got in an accident doesn't mean you will" She said back at me. I just nodded and gulped.

As we sped down the road i kept praying in my head over and over 'dear God please don't let us die' And he did answer it for in a few minuets we arrived at a McDonalds Drive thru. My mom ordered a nuggel happy meal for me with sprite and a salad for herself.

Still a bit concerned about the drive home i ate when we finally got back inside the house. "How was the ride?" My dad asked. I smiled.

"It was ok, mom got me lunch!" I said holding up the bag and running over to the table sat down to eat. My dad patted me on the head and took the seat across from me.

4 Years Later

I ran around the back yard bubbles bouncing on the breeze behind me. Giggling i flopped onto the grass breathing hard and not helped by the fact i was laughing so hard. My mom came over and stood over me, blondish white hair falling around her face. I stopped long enough to smile then went back to laughing. She smiled back and snatching the bubble wand in my hand walked away. My eyes widdened in shock.

Jumping up i ran after my mom. With a small yelp she picked up the end of her skirt in the other hand and started to run. I ran as hard as i could but eventually gave up. "Thanks for the workout Alya" She said from the grass beside me.

"Your welcome" I panted. Getting up she walked inside.

"Oh dinners ready" She added before closing the door. I grunted and sat up. Picking leaves out of my hair i walked inside and sat down at the dinner table.

After dinner i took a quick bath and slipped into my night clothes, a baggy shirt, and shorts. Running out to the living room i skidded to a halt between the two recliner chairs and sat down between them. My mom did a quick fill in for the show then patted me on the head. I nodded at the information and looked at the TV. My parents favorite show was on.

"What's tomarrow?" I asked after the show finished.

"Monday, so go to bed" She kissed my forehead. "Sweet dreams"

"Night, mom, night dad!" I said and waved before going off to my room. Turning off the light i flopped onto my bed and snuggled into the comforters.

--------

"No, we can't tell her!" He argued. I sighed and ast a little more sideways in the recliner. "She would belive it too much, and we dont even know if its going to happen!" He added.

"But if it does, shes going to be scared and hurt, and wonder why we didn't tell her!" I countered. I had to go threw with it and i didn't want my daughter to go through it alone.

"Can we just wait a few years?" He asked. I sighed and stood.

"No, we can't, she has six more years... can i just start giving her a few bits of information?" I asked. he stood and hugged me.

"Fine, but not too much at once ok?" I nodded. "Alright lets go tuck her in" I nodded.

---------

My mom woke me up the next morning and fed me eggs for breakfast. I sleepily went about getting dressed and ready for school. When it came to getting on the buss i put of a small fuss but got on the buss and sat in the fifth row back, left side, on the way to millsap, my school.

School went by pretty fast, and i was excited to come home. My mom met me at the buss stop, and as we crossed the streat she asked me a question, "Do you belive in angels?" I looked up at her.

"Of course, they watch over us right?" I asked she smiled at me and nodded. We walked home with no more questions just me chatering about my day.

At dinner that night my mom seemed extra happy. I wondered why but ate my dinner and went to bed.

The next day all went as normal but again as we crossed the street as i got home from school, my mom asked another question, "Did you know that sometimes angels come down to earth?" I looked up at her puzzled. "Well they do, not just to give messages, but to live and watch over everyone around them." I just gave her a look that said, 'really?' she nodded.

"Oh.. cool" i replyed.

This continued on for as long as i remeber, even till i was 15, everyday getting more informative. I was interested though and was happy to soak up the information. A week before my 16th birthday my mom pulled me aside.

"Honey, you know all of that stuff i have been telling you?" She asked.

"About fallen angels? yeah" She nodded.

"I am one of them" I blinked in astonishment.

"No, you have to be kidding!" I said laughing.

"I am not, i am telling you this because you might have to go through some changes... and i dont want you to be scared..." She said and i watched as two snow white wings appeared on her back. I gasped. "Honey, when you turn 16.. you might grow your wings, but we are not sure, jsut dont be afraid, we are there for you" I nodded numbly and hugged her.

I couldn't wait for my b-day to come! i kept bouncing around, jsut counting down the hours. A day before my birthday we went out for dinner. I had a lovly dinner and chatted to my parents the whole time. On the way home though, a drunk driver hit us. Me being the back seat was barly hurt, but my mom and dad were less fortunent.

My mom died instantly, and my dad later in the hospital. Alone and lost. i panicked. Seeing i had no family left i ran, as hard and as fast as i could, till i sat in an empty ally, crying.

No one mentioned that the change would hurt though, and on my b-day i changed. When it was done i was on my side curled up with two snow white wings at my back and a white wolven tail around my legs. Blood stained the concrete around me as i laid shaking on the ground.

--------

I rushed this chapter cuse I just needed some b/g and umm this was acutlaly fun to write.. cuse it would be a cool childhood (cept for the ending of course!) and I would have loved a mom and dad like that!


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: (little late doncha think?) I don't own yugioh.. if I did.. evil grin

Ok I need to explain this...

/Moonfire talking to alya/

Italics = alya talking to moonfire

Sitting up for the pool of blood i sighed. I still had a friend who might be able to help me. Sitting for about an hour i tried to disquise my wings.. my mom could do it, so could i. After a while of trying and not knowing what i did to acomplish it, i pulled my wings back into my back.

"Alright, now i just have to find a quick way to Miya's house" I said and looking around decided the best was was walking sense i couldn't use my wings yet. Looking at the back of my shirt, i realized i should probably get a new one.I walked along the streets not caring for the looks i was getting, and walked into a wal-mart. Buying some simple t-shirts and some pants and other stuff like a watch. I had money sense it was my b-day, i got money from my grandparents the day before, but i never suspected it to be spent this way.Going into some McDonalds i changed and continued on to Miya's house. It was close to a 30 min drive, so i knew it was going to take hours to walk. _I am so lost.. going here fast was easy... but slow?? and i am only up to.. THE SALON!! _i cried in my mind and ran across the street. _i forgot! the salon! its close and Miya's there on thrusdays! _i thought rappidly."Alya!" Miya exclaimed as i walked through the front door. "What are you doing here?" I smiled and frowned at her."Um.. can i talk to you alone real fast?" She nodded. I lead her outside to a pretty secluded place."Whats up?" I sighed."Yesterday my family had a car accident... my mom died instantly and my father shortly after in the hospital" She just stared."Alya! Thats horrible! I am so sorry!" She hugged me. "Who are you going to live with now? do you have to go to your grandparents?""I am staying here...""Really? how?""Cuse i am not going anywere, i can't" I said."What do you mean?""My mom.. she was a fallen angel.. so am i..." I said calmly. Miya just rose an eyebrow."Your joking.." I shook my head. A concerned look crossed her face. "Alya i think the trama is getting to you" I growled."no miya its true.. i would show you my wings but i forgot how i pulled them in..." I started. Miya, despite her own control, chuckled. I glared at her."I belive in angels sure, but fallen angels? and you and your mom being one? I can't belive it" I growled at her. _why wont she belive me? _i thought."You've been my friend, through think and thin" I growled, anger welling in side me, "Why dont you belive me?""Cuse theres no way" She said simply. Hissing i swipped at her thoat. "ALya! What are you doing?" I didn't know anymore, just something kept saying 'she doesn't belive you, kill her' in the back of my mind... so i did, i slit her throat.As i did reality came back and my wings appeared. Miya gasped and smiled before fadding compleatly. Looking at the blood on my hands i freaked out, and with the fear i had came the abitlity to use my wings... and i did.I soared over buildings and trees not having a clue where to go, just i knew i had to get out of the city, possibly the state.. they would be looking for me anyway. Upon flying though i noticed a weight on my lower back and turned to see a white wolven tail twirl around one of my legs. _eep.. i have a tail? _I thought. _ok this is odd... i have to get somewhere.. mountains.. perfect. _So i set off to the mountains, the rockys to be exact.I think it was pure adrenaline driving me to fly for that long. I kept thinking 'what if someone finds out i killed her?' So i flew sort of in the wrong direction at first though... When it started to get warmer i landed. "WHere the heck am i?" I asked not daring folding in my wings./Oh i am sorry i forgot you just emerged/ a voice sounded in my head. I flipped around and looked behind me, then slowly made a circle. No one was around. Paniking my heart quickened._what tha? who was that? _i thought scared./Oh i am sorry i need to explain a lot to you don't i? i am sorry your mother never got to, she was a lovly lady.. /It was that voice again! Hitting my forehead with the base of my hand, I waited for a moment and no one said anything. With a sigh of relife i surveyed my suroundings. Nothing too discriptive caught my eye. With a seconds desision i pulled in my wings and set off further.I walked down rather dusty roads and soon realized i was somewhere that was abandoned. "So helpfull..." Something pushed against my back. Thinking it was a gun my hands shot up."Turn around" I started turning around, thinking, _you idiot!! take charge, take him down! _As i finished and faced the, in fact, man i kicked his shin. He jerked back and cursed. My senses over taking i let my wings and tail out and lunged at him, hitting his chest so he toppled over....I grinned evily before thrusting one of my clawed (when did that happen?) hands into his chest. He screamed but i stopped that by ripping his heart out. Thowing the dead heart to the side of him i sat on his chest and licked my fingers clean of the blood._What am i doing? _I shreiked in my head as i wipped my hands off on my pants. _licking blood off my fingers.._i looked down..._i..i killed someone again..._getting up i stagered backward and beating my wings once was air born again, heading back to where i came from.I guess with my thoughts reeling away and my wings on auto, i headed home. As i soared over the house i saw people milling about. With an eep i slipped into a tree and hid my wings and tail, content on what they were talking about."Shes not here!" One person claimed."What? She has to be here" Another said."Maybe she never exsisted...""No the father told a nurse to take care of his daughter, so shes alive.. maybe she ran.. she was 15""Don't make it sound like shes dead!"the first person snapped. There were shuffling sounds as they all parted and left my home. With a sinking heart i flopped the the ground and walked in the back door. Everything was how we left it three days ago. I ran my hand along the chairs and tabels, each touch replaying memories in my mind. Walking back to my parents room i rested against the door frame and stared at the pictures on the wall and the made bed.Turning i went into my room, green and dragon decorated. Grabbing my tote-bag of a purse i stuffed a few things in it like money i had and any pictures of me and my family. Coming back into the living room i turned on the computer and listend to a few songs while waiting for it to connect.I was surprised to see that Ryan was on so i told him that i would e-mail him when i could and that i might end up his way sooner or later. He didn't ask why, but i said goodbye and flew out the back door, leaving the computer running with a note: Yes, i am the daughter you came to find, i dont want to go anywhere, i am 16, and i want to live on my own, stop your search, oh and put all my stuff outside in the back, i will come and get it.I landed in a tree and ran a hand threw my hair. My eyes widdened as i felt something on my ears. Zooming back inside i went to a mirror and saw two feathers on each of my wings. I rose an eyebrow and pulled my wings in. The feathers dissapeared. So for the next few minuets i mastered having the feathers out and nothing else and any other combination i could come up with.Slightly happy i walked back outside and took off, hoping to go somewhere i could live on my own, but tonight i had to stay in the area, i wanted my stuff.  
  
2 years later.  
  
Sitting on top of a trash can i flapped my wings and pulled the ones on my back in. I hummed happily as i munched on a drum stick. Crossing my legs i flapped one of my wings to send a mosquito off. A voice entered my head and i growled deeply./Will you stop ignoring me?!? / it snapped._no cuse your obviously my imagination and i can do what i want. _i answered back./Your mother was a lot more accepting.. whill you just LISTEN to me?/ It yelled. I hushed at the mention of my mother._fine... _the voice took a deep breath./Ok I am Moonfire, watcher of all born at night, or more off all that get their wings at night. From here on out i have control over your wings and tail at night, you at night, and naturaly you will start to hate daylight, but thats only natural./_ok... umm you mentioned my mother, did you know her? _i asked./Yes, she was a beautiful woman, i am guessing you want to know how i did know her? well she was the first fallen angel in your family, there are a few you see. Well she was one of the higher angels and had four wings like you. But one day an angel went bad, they do sometimes, and grabbing your mother ripped the wings on her ears off, and when an angel goes through too much pain they 'die' and go down to earth./_so then she found my dad and blah blah..but why do i have a tail?_

_  
/ _good question. When an angel falls they gain a trait that seperates them from all other angels.. some angels wings change to demon like wings, others gain weird appeaences... in your case a tail...i like it /  
_what was my moms? _

_  
/ _she had feathers that ran up and down her arms.. it looked like she had wings on her arms.. it made her happy for she hated loosing her second pair of wings.../

_oh... can i be alone for a bit? _i felt her pressence dissapear. "Mom.. i am sorry, but i guess your an angel again...i hope." I brought the wings on my ears around and inspected them. With a sigh i stood up and pulling everything in walked down the street.I was in chicago now. I was once here when i was little, i remeber some things...like walking along the streets and going to get McDonalds.. staying at a hotel that slanted.. Walking along the streets again brought back memoies. I sighed and looking around shot up and onto a rooftop. From there i continued walking, acasionaly jumping to the next roof.  
  
2 Years later.  
  
I am still in ohio i just dont know where anymore. Its around dawn and i can feel Moonfires eyes fading. I stirred a bit from my place on a crane. A street was below me barely lit. With a small grin i jumped onto the road below and let out my wings, all four, and my tail. I switched on my cd player the nice guys that read my note on the comp four years ago, left behind. I had a christian cd in it and turned it up full blast.I was wrong about no one being up and being on hills and walking the wrong way, i never saw the car. I noticed sudden pain and rolled off to the side of the road. I snapped my wings in and turned off the cd player.WIth a grunt tried to stand but only managed to sit up and find the car driving off. course who would belive they hit a winged person. I tried to stand again and found my legs not cooperating. Using my arms i drug myself into an ally like thing and layed on my back./ALYA!!! that.. that was idiotic!!! for that i am taking your second pair of wings till you show you can use them properaly./ I groaned._what am i supposed to do? _i asked./Yell for help when someone passes../ She stated coldly._what?_

_  
/ _either that or use your other pair of wings.../ she said and disconected her thoughts from mine.

"Ok well i am not using my wings, i will stand up...i think" I said and sighed...The sun slowly rose to noon then started its way down toward the horizon. I grunted and tried sitting up again only to find that my legs again weren't working./Give it up, use your wings../ Moonfire stated._NO!_

-------

Most of these chapters.. in fact the first nine.. were done else where and not really meant for here... and sense this is still so confusing to me.. I don't know a thing.. this is going to take a while to get used to


	3. Confused

----

Bleh! I would write the stories here but my brother would kill me (takes up space on the hardrive rolles eyes anyways so its getting really annoying changing the text...

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh.. though I wish I did.. demonic grin

-----

Everything was dark around me. the sky, the buildings, the street and me. My head hurt from the little light that was being shed by the moon. With all the strength i could muster i sat up just to fall over again. "i am never going to get up!!" i growled. i had been at this sense sunrise.

/ just give up./

_I AM NOT GIVING UP!!_ i screamed in my head.

/fine, just die here. /

_maybe i will _. i snarled before again trying to get up, and again finding my lower half not cooperating. With a sigh of defeat i closed my eyes. I had always been a loner, no friends, no one to comfort or to help me. I lived off the street, and i lived a lot better than you think. Growling i opened my eyes to stare at the starry sky above me...

flashback

"Come on, i know you want to talk about something, what?" Miya asked chasing me from the other side of the pool. Diving into the pool i swam under her and over to the diving board. "Why wont you tell me?"

"Cuse you wouldn't understand" I said simply before lifting myself out of the pool and onto the diving board. she grabbed the edge of it and stared at me.

"Just tell me i know you want to" I growled at her and launched myself over her and into the pool crouching on the bottom of the pool.

surfacing i swam over to the edge. putting my chin on the edge i just watched one of the tiki torches burn. "that's bad for your eyes ya know" she pointed out. i stayed silent, lost in my own thoughts.

End Flashback

I sighed at that memory. Ok so i hadn't always been alone. Miya was my best friend. But she died not too long ago, by my hands. I don't remember actually doing it, but i came too with her dead and me covered in blood. Shocked I just ran.

I always run, its habit, and its just instinct. I had a friend, a guy friend, but after i killed Miya i couldn't bring myself to talk to anyone. I am now in Ohio and the cool night is fuelling me. With one last attempt i was standing. "Yes" I breathed.

A shadow fell over me. With a jerk i turned to the entrance to the ally. The moon hit my back and for s split second the person saw a winged human, with a tail, before i was gone, to the rooftops. With a hiss i dug my claws into the rooftop. I knew that face...

The snow white wings on my back spilled feathers over my shoulders and down my back. I wore a black tank top shirt, and black pants. A pure white tail coiled around my feet as i avoided ripping the ceiling off this building.

I came to the one place i thought i would know no one, and find the last person i want to talk to. I watched the red, black and gold haired man walk off, completely confused. Glancing at the moon i scowled. will you stop shinning at me? immediately a shadow formed around me and my wings and tail disappeared. not tonight, tomorrow, i have to feed then anyways... i sighed and stretching, walked off the building landing with a soft thump. turning the corner i headed toward the motel.

------

"So she's back in town?" I asked myself as i sat on the end of my bed. "I wonder what shes been up to? she went missing for 4 years.. ever sense the day before her 16th birthday..." Taking off my shoes and socks i flopped backward onto the bed. "I wonder if she's alright, and how she just disappeared." With that thought in mind i drifted into sleep.

I rose with the sun, dressing and running about, getting ready for my job. Looking in the mirror i grumbled and ruffled my hair, making it lie down a bit. throwing a coat over my shoulders i ran out the door. Jumping onto my motorcycle i sped down the street.

After i got settled behind the counter i started making doughnuts and those are hard to make. I mean i hate glazing them, but that's besides the point. The door tolled and i whipped around just to see white eyes widen in shock. Her silver hair was done up in s simple pony tail, and she wore a grey tank top with black shorts. She stuttered for a moment.

"Oh screw it, give me a doughnut" She said throwing her wallet at me.

"You actually trust me with this?" I asked holding up the wallet.

"Just get me the damn doughnut" she called sitting down in a stool she found and placed next to the counter. I threw up my hands and taking the money she owed tossed it back at her along with her doughnut, strawberry frosting. "I was about to leave, but man i am hungry" She looked down, pocketed the wallet and took a bite out of the pink frosted thing.

"So what ya been up to?" I asked milling around, getting things in order.

"Running" She said looking up at me. "you know me" I nodded.

"In fact i do, but what was that last night?" She laughed.

"A car hit me yesterday morning" I flipped around. She was laughing, how could she? "I couldn't get up so i just laid there till it was cold enough and got up." She said licking her fingers. Her white eyes blinked at me.

"Heh" i snorted looking at the counter, "you get hit by a car and are barely dinted." I said turning to wipe off a shelf.

"Ya know, i only stayed cause i have been dieing to see you again, i can leave" That touched a nerve.

"If you have been dieing to see me why did you leave in the first place?" I snapped. "You were so happy i remember how you used to glow with happiness then one day you disappear and show up again with a bad attitude and quite a dirty vocabulary!!!" I yelled.

Tears brimmed her eyes, threatening to fall. With one word she turned and hurried out, "red" That one word confused me to no end. A hand waved in front of my face.

"Hey, dude are you alright?" Jou asked in front of me. I snapped out of it, not even hearing the bell. "What's up?"

"Oh, Hi Jou, no its nothing" i said shaking my head. /what does red have to do with anything?/ i thought.

Flashback  
  
Running up to the little circle of people I almost collided with someone. The boy glared at me. I just smiled and listened. "Alright! Plan start!" She shouted and everyone scattered. I stood and watched everyone leave.

"What plan?" I asked she just grinned.

"RED!" She exclaimed happily and jogged off.

"Red?? what does that mean?!?!" i shouted. She just turned around and pointed at the construction sight behind me.

"Meet me there at sun down!" She called before joining her friends and their 'plan'

End flashback  
  
I busied myself all day, making things and selling them. it wasn't a tough job, but my favorite was at night, i had two jobs, mostly cause i liked a reason to get up in the morning and a reason to stay up late, and two jobs was the answer.

"Jou?" He looked over his shoulder at me.

"Yeah?"

"When's sun down?" I asked he finished what he was doing.

"Umm i don't know, around 8?" I nodded. I would be off work by then.  
Everything went by pretty fast after that. Nothing much happens anyway. At seven i slipped my jacket back on. "See you later! I hear there's a new dancer tonight, wonder if their any good" Jou nodded and shooed me out the door.

Jumping onto my motorcycle i sped away, looking for the nearest construction sight i knew off. Surprisingly i got there just as the sun started to paint the sky. Looking around i spotted the highest point and sure enough there she sat.

She was facing the setting sun her long silver hair playing on the slight breeze. She wore extremely baggy black pants with white strips at the knee and bottom. Her shirt was the same as it was this morning.

"So you remembered" She said still not looking at me. "Nice bike" This time she turned and before i knew it was standing in front of me. "Want to know why I disappeared?" I nodded. She looked to where the moon would be in a few hours. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I have a job, Ever seen Moonlight?" I asked.

"Yeah, you work at a bar?" I laughed and nodded.

"Most popular one at that" I grinned. She just shook her head.

"Anyways stop by the back door round 10 i can slip out for a bit, i do anyways." She nodded and before i knew it she was gone. "okkk" shaking my head i went home to change, i had a job to do.

-----

I watched him speed away from on top of a crane. "Now i cant wait to see why you work there, but i think i know" I smiled and glanced at the setting sun. "I can make it home..." Spreading my wings i jumped off and started towards home, or well a rooftop I liked.

/So your going to tell him?/

_Yeah, i have to, i have been dieing to see him, i cant avoid him._

/you did before/

_that was cause I was scared,._

/sorry for that, now get ready, i will try to stay off of you till you tell him but dont dilly dally too long its going to look suspicious./

_alright, thanks._

Running a hand through my hair i landed on the roof. I pulled on my gloves, they had a ring so it should go over my middle finger and came all the way up just below my elbow. I tied my hair back and with a grin on my face launched myself into the air, doing a back flip before i headed towards Moonlight.

I landed on the roof and smiled, wings disappearing. An idea hit me. Jumping off the roof I slipped inside and had a little chat with the owner of the bar.

-----  
  
Dressed in black leather pants and a fishnet shirt i took the back entrance to the bar and stepping behind the actual bar i started setting up, the drinking crowd not to be showing for another 30 min.

Slowly people moved in and the music started with a original dancer. I looked up then went back to filling orders. "Hey man!" Jou said stepping to the other side of me. "Sorry I'm late"

"That's ok I got it covered." I said. He smiled.

I went on filling orders and dodging hands. It was about 10 minuets till 10 o'clock and i was getting ready to slip out when the music started again, this time with a song I did not know. I looked up and nearly toppled over at the sight.

She stood center stage dressed in all white. She wore a short white shirt and a long white skirt. gloves decorated her arms and bracelets were up her arms and legs. Two snow white wings were behind her and slowly she started moving to the music. I nearly fell over as she started singing, first words i heard being 'heaven on earth'

Jou took one look at me and laughed. "What's wrong?" I ignored him and just watched her dance. She looked at me and locked gazed before spiraling to the back of the stage and disappearing, song over.

"Um...i knew her" I said at last and vaulting the bar i went outside. Sure enough she showed a little later, still in her dancing clothes. "I never knew you could dance... or sing!" I finally choked out.

"Quite the tomboy or whatever, wasn't i?" She asked. I nodded.

"Anyways, when i turned 16 this happened," She paused to let the snow white wings unfold around her and a white wolven tail swished into existence. "Frightened i tried to find some place i could go, and in the process killed my best friend. After that I just fled not caring where i went as long as no one knew me." She sighed.

I stood and gawked at her. She looked at me and waved a hand in front of my face. When i didn't respond she shook her head and disappeared into the night sky.

When i came back to reality i fell to my knees and just stared at the ground wishing i could go poof Standing I caught sight of the white dot against the black sky. "no way" Jumping onto my bike i chased her. i was not letting her run again, she really had a bad habit of that.

-----  
  
Landing on my rooftop i huddled on the ground folding stuff and making sure i had everything. "I must have been nuts to think anyone would understand" I mumbled to myself

/no you were just hopeful/

_yeah and that worked so well i thought._ "My only chance now is to disappear, for real this time" I said to myself.

"No" A voice said from behind me. I turned to see Yami out of breath from climbing the ladder. "No" he panted again. I turned back to my pack.

"Yami I cant be here anymore, i am a freak of nature" I said throwing my pack over one shoulder. He tackled me from behind but i caught myself before falling over. he had his arms wrapped around my neck and put his chin on my shoulder.

"No... Alya you cant just leave again, you said yourself you had been dieing to see me again, then why are you leaving?" I sighed. dropping the pack I peeled Yami off of me and turned around.

"No i have to leave, i am doing this for the sake of everyone, no one cares about my strange abilities." Looking up from the spot on the ground that i had currently found interesting, i met a pair of crimson eyes before he captured my lips in a kiss. I jerked backwards, a bit surprised. My wings carried me into the air where i hovered for a second then was gone.

---------  
  
I sighed and picking up the pack she abandoned flung it over my shoulder and went back to the bar, still had some hours to work. When i showed back up at the bar looking a bit out of it i was jumped by Jou. "Dude what happened you just disappeared for a bit there" I looked up at him and smiled the best i could.

"Nothing its nothing" I dropped the pack on the ground and went about filling orders. Jou kept an eye on me but we went back to work. The other new dancer showed. He was quite good, and had practically all of the girls drooling.

"Alright i am going home Jou, can you clean up?" He nodded. I picked up her pack and vaulted the bar.

"I don't know what's up but take care" I nodded and with a smiled was out the back door. A small whine caught my ears and i turned to see a golden lab, with whitish golden hair tied to a trash can. It pulled at the rope again and whimpered.

Cutting the rope i picked the puppy up. It licked my nose and resting its head on my shoulder went fast asleep. With a small irritated sigh I walked home, not wanting to wake the pooch. Upon arriving i set him loose in the huge house and walked up to my room, the dog followed.

Well i sat on the edge of my bed staring at my pillow where the puppy sat, eating a cracker i gave him. "I don't see why she runs... it never helps, though if she heard me say that i would have just been hit upside the head." I sighed. "Oh well i can start to search for her tomorrow, she wont leave with out her stuff, and she's stuck in her white outfit!" i suddenly realized it was going to be easy to find her, catching her though... was a different story.

Shedding my clothes I fell asleep with the puppy curled up against my chest, my dreams were plagued with the memory of Alya and how good of friends we used to be.

-----

Sighing i turned back towards the moon hovering above the building where yami had been. I cant believe I did that to him...I thought. Turning i swooped down to my rooftop and using my wings as a blanket fell asleep.

When i woke the next morning i stretched. "Ok he's going to come here-"

"First" Yami finished. I let out a choked gasp soared into the air.

"People are going to notice, at late night people blame it on being drunk... its day time now" He grinned happily at this. I growled at him

"Your too smug about that, and no matter if people see or not, i am still running, catch me if you can" I declared and in a flurry of white feathers i snatched my pack and disappeared. the race was on and i was not sure who was going to win.

I went to the highest place i knew, the top of Kaiba Corporation. I sat up there for a long time gazing at people mill about below me. A familiar bike screeched to a halt below me and fanning my wings i lifted off the roof and was again air born, heading for the hills off in the west.

time passes  
  
It has been three days and i am floating over a lake. i had switched into a black tank top and grey pants, for the first time sense Kaiba corp. Lifting off the water i flew over to the cabin i had up here.

landing out side i went to open the door and had it open for me. I was flung inward and the door was shut and locked behind me. I turned around waiting to see some thug or what not, but there stood Yami with rope in his hands. Before I could react he had my hand feet and the base of my wings tied. "I figured you would go here but i had to let you get comfy first" He said and took a seat in one of my chairs.

I growled low in my throat and thrashed. he laughed, a little evilly. "I think you haven't eaten in a few days" I hissed. He nodded.

"Right o" he said with a smile. "When i saw you the first time, when you took off you heading towards here, i knew i had to actually stop you or you would run again, so when you went out to the lake earlier i snuck in here" He grinned as his accomplishment. "Now i will untie you if you promise to stay put" I growled but nodded.

After he untied me i sat on the floor nursing my wrists and feet. Looking around acting normal i noticed the open window and sighed. My wolven tail appeared and with a demonic grin i launched myself at Yami clawed hands on his shoulders.

"You still area an amateur at catching me" I hissed. He winced as i dug my nails into his shoulder. "You see, i don't give up till i have a reason too, or am too tired to keep going, and that only seems to happen when someone shoots me with a tranquilizer..." I growled. "Now i am going to run along now, if you follow, well you may not survive" Something suddenly was stabbed into my shoulder. "ow.."

"Who said i don't have tranquilizers on hand?" He asked as i flopped to the floor.

"You... i am so going to get you..." I hissed..

.  
"Sure ya are" He grinned at me before i fell into the darkness that threatened to over take me.

When i woke up i was conveniently tied to my bed.. lovely. I hissed. Suddenly something jumped onto my stomach. "oof" I looked down to see two brown eyes looking at me. I blinked then realized it was a golden retriever pup... I smiled. "hi there.. want to chew threw the ropes?" I asked. he padded forward and licked my face. "thanks pooch that did me so well" I sighed, i couldn't even pet him.

_hey??_

/yeah? /

_so its night... or close to it_

/yeah, i was wondering what happened to you, i can interfere.../

_that would be great, but not now.. i want to see if i can get out on my own first.._

/sure, i will be waiting.. /

_thanks _I blew on the dogs face. he barked and licked my nose. yami came around the corner and picked up the dog. "Pervert" i called.

"What? oh the bed? sorry i couldn't think of anything else"! he said smiling.

"Then it still stands, pervert" He glared at me, i growled back. "So what are you planning anyway?" I asked.

"Going to try to convince you to stop running." He said simply and left. I growled and tried to free an arm or leg or something. When nothing worked i went back to the fact that it was almost or was night.

_so which is it? night or almost night?_

/almost night, how ya feeling?/

_horrible, give me two hours then you can step in, though i don't know how. _

/don't worry about it, just get some sleep alright?/

_fine, take care_. i sighed and growled.

"Growling at yourself?" Yami asked appearing around the corner. With a hiss my wings opened and created a mini whirlwind. "HEY!" I stopped, panting from the exertion. "Don't act up so much!" He growled.

Tears welled up in my eyes as i tried to calm down, and found that close to impossible. pulling my wings in i looked over at the window to my left. "I don't want to run" I said slightly above a whisper. Yami walked over and sat in the chair that the corner of the room.

"Then why are you?" he asked getting comfortable.

"Ever felt that if you kept moving, you would feel better?" He nodded. "That's why, i don't feel too good about killing someone, and worse that i have to keep running away from people who want me for a freak show... I just want to settle down stay in one place...have no one afraid of me or thinking i am a freak" I sighed. Tears streamed off my face and onto the pillow below. yami got up and walking over sat on the edge of the left side.

Placing his hand on my cheek he whipped the tears away with his thumb. "No one is going to take to just for a freak show" I just rose an eyebrow. "well they might want to.." He said with a smile.

------

Well after the discussion in the bedroom ((a/n: wow that can sound wrong)) i untied her and she was happy to make some food. I was trying to find some place that sold dog food so i could feed the pooch while she zipped in and out and around fixing dinner. With how much her expressions changed i swore she was talking to someone.

She zipped into the kitchen one last time and stayed. I gave a small sigh and called the pup over. I still had to name him. Hearing a sudden crash i jumped up just to turn into the kitchen and see the window broken and blood on the glass.

"Dammit" I swore and turning ran out the door. I looked up to see her flying off injured for blood was dripping but not caring.

-----

/WHAT?? your running again? /

_shut up i cant shake the feeling that its not right_

/oh that's it/

Suddenly all the light around me from the moon disappeared. With a thud i flopped to the ground. "You insignificant little... ooooo" I growled standing. Suddenly something hit my back. With a yelp i fell over. Yami growled and sitting on my back held my hands down. "Oh get off of me, i cant fly and you can run faster than me" I growled.

"Why cant you fly?" he asked.

"Cause Moonfire is mad at me for running, and at night she has full power over my powers." I hissed.

"Who's Moonfire?" He asked. I growled

"The Night angel, she watches over me sense i get my powers from the moon" I said. He released my arms and got up. Brushing myself off i turned to face him. he stared at me for a while then turning started to walk off, shaking his head. I blinked for a few moments.

_wings please?_

/no running. /

My white wings reappeared and I launched forward and landed in front of Yami. I growled. He rose an eyebrow then started around me. "no way" I darted to the side and pushed him over. "You chase me then just walk off once you tackle me?" I asked. Not waiting for an answer i captured his lips in a rough kiss. "Not acceptable" I grinned.

he shook his head and rolling over sat on my stomach. He laughed as my wings suddenly disappeared. "Oh, I'm sorry did that hurt?" He asked. I stuck out my tongue. Smirking he kissed my nose. I blinked then wrapping my arms around his waist lifted off the ground and set him on his feet. "Oh that's so unfair!" I shrugged. I twisted around to see if any dirt were on my wings and let out a disgusted groan.

"They are dirty!" I whined and spying the lake took a flying dive in.

The world hushed around me, just the sounds of me moving through the water. Landing on the bottom i crouched and started beating my wings, cleaning them and shooting me out of the water. The air hit me and sent a chill through me as the water rained down around me. With a happy sigh i fell back into the lake. The world hushed once again and i slowly sank to the bottom enjoying the peace and quiet.

A muffled splash alerted me and opening my eyes I saw Yami land on the bottom of the lake before shooting back up. Frowning i shot to the surface, gulping air. "Trying to suffocate yourself?" yami asked. I shook my head and unceremoniously flitted to the side and flopped onto the ground. Rolling onto my back i stared up and caught my breath.

"Bleh" I declared and pulling in my wings closed my eyes.Once my breathing steadied i sat up to find Yami still in the water but the puppy had joined him. The stars played along the water, finally dark enough out. _that was...interesting.._

/the kiss or diving into the lake?/

_both actually_

/Join him and his pooch/

_Alrighty._ I said and opening my wings did a twirl before diving into the lake. Breaching the water I came face to face with a brown eyed pooch who let out a small yelp and splashed away. I said a quick sorry and using my wings and my tail as a propeller paddled to the other side of the lake. I watched in amusement as the dog tired out and stood on the edge of the lake and shook, sending sparkling droplets in a spray around him.

Stepping onto the shore i walked around the other side and picked up the pooch. he struggled at first but then allowed me to hold him. With a small wave to Yami i started back inside. "Hey! That's my dog!" He called

scrambling out of the water. Running up beside me he stopped and caught his breathe. I handed the dog over to him and walked in side, loose feathers falling around me.

time passes..blah blah balh  
  
I cooked dinner for real this time. I made mac and cheese. I was too tired to care what i made and we were both to tired to eat much. I cut up some meat and cooked it for the dog even though Yami said he could just give him mac and cheese.

"No.. ah..Ah..AH CHOO... snivvle" I rubbed my nose on the back of my hand. "He needs meat.. i think" I said walking into my room.

I changed from my wet clothes, into grey baggy pants and the baggiest shirt i could find. Walking back out i caught Yami removing his shirt. I rose an eyebrow and walked past, throwing a towel at him. "How long are you going to hang around?" I asked, disappearing to grab the finished bowls of mac and cheese.

"Not long" He answered taking one bowl. I flopped onto the couch along side of him and tied up my hair. "I do have to get back to work.. by the way do you have a phone up here?" Still trying to tame my hair i pointed to his right where a phone sat. "Ok i am going to call a few people..."

He called two people while i ate my dinner. "Who'd ya call?" I asked once he started in on his dinner.

"Jou and Kaiba, by the way, he wants you to join Moonlight" I said and checked my reaction.

"Oh really?" I asked raising one eyebrow and setting the empty bowl on the floor. "What a surprise" I grumbled.

"Why?"

"Nothing, it was like a one time thing, i wouldn't mind...but jeez i dont like that guy" Yami laughed. "What?"

"No one does, besides its not him you have to worry about, its the bouncers and bartenders that take care of everybody" He said "Jou and I keep an eye on the crowd and anything outside, the bouncers are where we usually cant spy" He nodded.

"Oh really?" He nodded again "Interesting" I sighed. "I guess then i have to go home soon so i can start my new job... "I mumbled.

-----  
  
We left early the next morning, with me riding my bike and her flying over head, i was quite amazed how fast she could go. We arrived at my house around noon and i let her stay in one of the extra five rooms. She thanked me and went out shopping, she had to get some new clothes for her job and normal clothes.

I went to the bakery. Jou greeted me at the door, "Hey! where ya been, i mean you told me, but what were you doing?"

"Out chasing some flying freak" I said smiling.

"What?"

"Member that one dancer at the bar?" he nodded "Those wings of hers are real, and we were playing a little game of hide and seek" Jou just looked at me funny.

"So those wings were real and you ended up chasing her around?"

"She declared it!" I said at my own defense. "Anyways Seto wants her working at Moonlight, so your going to see a lot more of her." Jou just gave me a sideways look and threw me my apron.

"Whatever, you have a job to do." I smirked and walked behind the counter.  
  
-------  
  
That night i was going to be dancing and i sighed at the clothes they wanted me to wear, and the song i was to sing. With a growl i slipped into the clothes and combed out my tail, after all it was appropiate thing to have for the song. I waited in the back wanting to get this done with as quick as possible.

Some people noticed how 'real' my tail and wings were and started spreading rumors. I sqwashed them with a threat to murder them, end of those rumors. Some people even steered clear of me. I was thankfull my mind was on over load and i needed to think this out.

_I dont know what to do! Hes nice, hott, if i say so myself, and has a dog!!_ i thought.

/whitch has nothing to do with him. /

_what i like dogs! _i snapped. Someone motioned for me. Standing i walked onto the stage, waiting for the music to start. Once it did i let my voice and body do the work while my brain still thought. _what am i supposed to do? I am so confused... hes a human and i, a fallen angel.. Moonfire!! Help!_

--------

Ok I didn't really like this chapter cuse well.. it was actually the first and then I went and did the first two so it was a little weird.. but anyway...by the way.. that dog.. um disappears.. cuse I forgot I had written him in and I wrote this chapter then the first two.... Sooo that dog doesn't exsist from here on out (can you blame me? That's 6 chapters to go through and put a dog in.. no way..)


End file.
